These Four Walls
by Mrs.Williamthebloody
Summary: You smell like him. What? He turns to face me, anger having taken over his features. Derek. Casey you smell like Derek.
1. I'm Holding on, I'm Strong

Chapter 1: I'm holding on, I'm strong

I always thought that university was my way out, my way to leave everything behind and start a new life.

A life that was mine and only mine.

A life were I didn't have to worry about whether or not my sister and stepbrother were being neglected, left to make their own way home from school, soccer practice, Tae Kwon Do or whatever other activity that my mom and George happen to have forgotten to pick them up from.

A life where I didn't have to worry about whether or not my mom would remember to make dinner or do the laundry.

A life where I could just be me and not worry about anyone else.

When my dad left, my mom took it pretty hard. She definitely came back from it but it took a while. During the time when she was down, I had to grow up fast. Lizzie was only 8 and I was only 11 but I knew that it was up to me to make sure we all came out of it okay.

I taught myself to cook, made sure my mom got up and off to work, walked Lizzie to school, made sure she did her homework, kept the house clean and the laundry done, all the while keeping my grades up. My mom relied on me to keep everyone and everything organized and I didn't let her down.

So when she got her life back together and married George, I thought I could go back to being a kid. I thought I was done being the grownup and dealing with everyone else's responsibilities. I could just focus on myself for a while and have the carefree life that all of my friends led.

But I was wrong. Instead of being relieved of some of my responsibilities, more were piled on. I got a new little stepsister who had always gotten her way and had been allowed to run wild and do as she pleased, a new stepbrother who was constantly coming up with schemes and business plans and another new stepbrother who thought he was the king of the world and therefore always got what he wanted.

The life I had worked so hard to organize went to chaos and it was like I had to start all over from the beginning. My carefree life turned into a mere fantasy, once again unreachable.

So when I graduated from high school this past June I thought I only had two months until I was finally free.

That's what I thought…until August arrived and everything changed. It's surprising how much can happen in one month.

A/N: Okay, so I know it's short but I just wanted to see if there was any interest. It will be a Dasey for anyone who was wondering. Please let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks :)


	2. Hello Goodbye

Chapter 2: Hello Goodbye

"Derek!" I grumble to myself having just woken up and noticed that once again all of my clothes have gone missing.

You'd think that eventually he would get tired of pulling his same prank over and over again, but no.

I've learnt that if I don't react he doesn't get the same satisfaction.

I get up and make my way down to the laundry room in my pyjamas hoping to God that there will be something left over in the dryer.

I'm not disappointed. I open the door to find the jean load still sitting there. If it had been up to me to do the laundry this week than there definitely wouldn't have been anything in there, but because it wasn't I got lucky.

I pull out the bundle of clothes and remove a pair of my jeans and a jean skirt. They are slightly crumpled from having been sitting in there for a while but it's definitely better that nothing.

I make my way back upstairs stopping at Derek's door considering whether or no to steal one of his shirts. Deciding that no, I don't want to wear the same tank top I had been wearing to bed the past couple of nights all day, I make my way to his room and knock on the door.

There's no answer. Perfect, I really don't feel like dealing with him.

I open the door slowly and realize that he is still in bed asleep. Of course he is it's only 9 and it's summer, I should have known.

I consider just turning around and coming up with a new plan, but he is the one who put me in this situation in the first place so really if he wakes up it's his own fault.

I make my way over to his draws and reach in to find a shirt, suddenly getting an idea.

Why just take one shirt when I could take them all?

I turn to look at him, making sure he is really asleep. Biting my lip I turn back to the clothes and gather the pile in my arms. I make my way back to my room and dump it on my bed then walk back to his room and grab another drawful of clothes.

I continue to do this until all of his clothes are now in a pile on my bed.

I look at the pile and think about what to do with it.

First I pick through it finding myself a decent shirt to wear. Choosing his Arcade Fire shirt I set it aside and pause staring at the pile.

Next, I grab a shirt of the top and fold it. I don't know why I do this but I do. It's the neat freak in me, that's the only explanation. I continue to fold until all of he's clothes are now neatly placed in piles and organized by colour on the top of my bed. I look around my room trying to find a place to hide it all.

I decide to put it under my bed. I doubt he'll think to look there.

After hiding all of the clothes I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.

When I finish showering I make my way back to my room and slip on my skirt and Derek's shirt. I realize upon getting it over my head that it smells like him.

I roll my eyes, but decide to wear it anyways.

It's 10:30am and time for me to meet up with Emily.

I walk over to her house and make my way up to her bedroom. I find her listening to music and filing her nails still in her PJs.

"Derek steal you clothes again?" she asks.

I nod my head yes.

"I thought we were going to the mall?" I say looking at her with disbelief.

"You were serious about the whole leaving by quarter to eleven thing?" she says returning my look of disbelief.

"Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Sorry, I just…well its summer I only just woke up. You cannot expect me to be ready to leave now."

"Fine," I say letting it go. I mean really its Emily what else could I have expected?

"So when do you think you'll be ready?" I add.

"How about 1:00?"

I shake my head and glare at her.

"I could have a whole day before then. But fine, it'll give me a chance to do something I've been putting off."

"Oh yeah?" she questions "and what might that be?"

"I'm going to head over to Noels and break up with him."

She's rolling her eyes at me and I know exactly what she is going to say. Why this time?

"Why this time?"

What she's really asking is why am I breaking it off with another boy, not why am I breaking it off with Noel again, because really this would be our first and final break up.

"What is the point in staying together? I'm leaving come September anyways. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"You could enjoy the present rather than thinking only about the future," she says.

"But me and Noel have no future and therefore what is the point in having a present?"

"Why do you always do this?" she asks.

"I do not ALWAYS do this."

"Yes you do. You always break up with boys for the stupidest reasons."

"That is so not true."

"First there was Sam…" she pauses knowing that that break up was meant to be.

"Okay we are going to ignore Sam. First there was Trevor, you broke up with him because he wanted to live in the now instead of thinking of the future. Then there was Max who you broke up with because he was so committed that he started, god forbid, actually thinking about having a future with you, which might I add is exactly what you wanted with Trevor. And now there is Noel who, well who you are breaking up with because its more…what? Convenient for you? If you keep this up you are going to end up alone."

"A bit harsh don't you think?" I say a surprised at her comment.

"Not at all."

"Fine, but you know that I want University to be a new start and for that to happen I can't have any attachments. I need to cut my ties."

She looks at me hurt covering face.

"Not you. Geez, of course I don't want to cut you out."

Her expression shifts and she goes back to being annoyed with me over the Noel situation.

"Get ready, I'll be back to get you in two hours," and with that I let myself out, not giving her a chance to say anything else.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

It didn't take long for me to get to Noels house.

I make my way up the steps to his front door and ring the bell anxious to get this over with.

Luckily he is the one to answer and the only one home. He greets me with a smile, a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

As he pulls away his face shifts and it throws me off for a second. What was that?

I let it go remembering why I am here.

"Noel, we need to talk," I start but he doesn't seem to be listening to what I'm saying. I continue anyways assuming that he will tune in.

"You know I'm going to be leaving for…" I go on but am interrupted.

"You smell like him."

What?

"I'm sorry?" I say. What is he talking about?

He looks me in the eyes before saying, "Derek, you smell like Derek."

"What? No I don't," I respond before remembering that I am wearing Derek's shirt and do therefore smell like him.

"Oh, yeah," I say. "I almost forgot. It's because I'm wearing his shirt."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?"

Why is he so bothered by this?

"He stole all my clothes and I needed something to wear," I say simply.

"Riiiight," he says angrily.

He doesn't believe me. I can tell by the look on his face.

"Seriously."

"Sure Casey."

"Why don't you believe me? And why is it bothering you so much?"

He takes a deep breath and continues to look angry.

"There something going on between the two of you isn't there?"

Whoa. WHAT?

"Me and Derek?"

He just nods.

"Definitely not! He's family."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"He's not family Casey. I always had a feeling that there was something between you two and now you show up here wearing his shirt, smelling like him. Just stop lying, I know there's something going on."

Is he serious? Where is this even coming from?

"There's nothing going on between me and Derek."

"Then why are you wearing his shirt?"

Why won't he let that go?

"I told you, I had no other clothes."

"Riiiight. Cause he stole them. And you couldn't wear one of Lizzie's over sized shirts? Or one of you mom's shirts? You just had to have one of Derek's," he once again rolls is eyes looking pissed. "That's such crap Casey. It's probably the first thing you found when you woke up this morning looking for your clothes after spending the night with him."

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Did you just…" I start but he interrupts me again.

"Don't act all virginal Casey. I'm sure he isn't the first guy you've slept with."

My eyes grow wide. First he implies that I'm sleeping with Derek and now he practically calls me a slut. I can't believe this.

"Noel…" I start.

I am getting so sick of being interrupted.

"Save it Casey. We're done. I can't be with someone who fools around with other guys behind my back."

And with that he pushes me out the door slamming it in my face.

I stand there stunned.

What just happened?

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

After standing on Noels step for a while I make my way back to Emily's still in shock as to what just went down.

"So how did it go?" she asks upon my arrival. "Was he a Max or a Trevor?"

She is referring to the way he reacted to the break up.

Trevor got defensive and a bit cold. He wouldn't look me in the eye and couldn't wait for me to be gone, while Max turned all whiny and even cried a bit.

"It was weird."

"Oh yeah?" she turns toward me giving me her full attention. "How so?"

"He broke up with me."

"What?" she asks confused.

And who can blame her really I was just as confused.

"Well…"

I start from the beginning and she sits quietly her eyes growing wider with every second.

"Then he said I was probably wearing Derek's shirt because I put it on after we had sex. What the hell right?"

"I can't believe he said that. You and Derek that is just ridiculous."

"I know eh? That's what I told him."

"Wow, I really didn't think Noel was the jealous type," she says, a shocked looked still in place on her face.

"Well, I mean I guess I got what I wanted right? No attachments?"

"Yeah I guess so."

We sit on her bed for a while in silence, both bewildered at the way things turned out.

A/N: Well? What do you think? I realized that the first chapter wasn't much to go off of so I decided to add this one. Do you think I should continue? Let me know!!


	3. Breathe in and Let Go

Chapter 3: Breathe in and Let Go

We decided not to go to the mall. My confrontation with Noel put me in a pretty bad mood and I decided I needed a good exercise session.

I enter my room and go straight for my drawers.

Crap. I forgot Derek still has my clothes.

Fine, I'll just wear a pair of his sweatpants. I make my way over to my bed a bit afraid he may have already found his clothes.

I'm in luck. Either Derek is still sleeping or my hiding place is better than I thought. I go straight for the pile I knew I'd find his sweats in, grabbing a plain white t-shirt at the same time.

Quickly I change, tying up the back of the shirt with a hair elastic and make my way over to my CD player turning the music on full blast.

Hey, it's 1:30pm if anyone is still sleeping it's their own freaking problem.

Not long into my workout I hear banging at the door.

"I'm busy, go away," I yell.

The banging continues and I reluctantly stomp over to the door and fling it open.

"WHAT?" I yell before noticing who the culprit is.

My eyes widen.

It's Derek.

He's standing in my doorway looking annoyed and sleepy, wearing nothing but his boxers.

My eyes are glued to his chest.

Control yourself Casey.

Look at his face.

Just move you're eyes and look at his.

After what seems like an eternity I finally manage to bring my eyes back up to his face.

He's smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I ask again trying to muster as much annoyance into my voice as possible.

"You woke me up," he states simply.

I roll my eyes.

"It's the middle of the afternoon Derek. You should have been up hours ago. You deserve to be woken up."

It's true he does. God why does he insist on wasting his days away sleeping?

He looks like he's about to say something but then stops, looks me over and opens his mouth again.

"Ew you're getting my clothes all sweaty," he states making a disgusted face. "And you're stretching out my shirt."

He grabs around my back and pulls out the elastic chucking it across the room.

"Hey. I was using that!! And anyways, it's your own fault that I'm wearing your clothes."

He lets out a laugh, clearly just become conscious of why I was wearing his clothes in the first place.

I burst out laughing realizing that he mustn't have noticed that his clothing is also missing.

He stops laughing abruptly and stares at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks, confused.

I open my eyes wide and put on the most innocent face I can.

"Who me? I wasn't laughing at anything," I respond sweetly suppressing a giggle.

"What did you do?" he questions sternly.

"Why nothing of course," I say shrugging.

He's just glaring at me. Then all of a sudden it hits him and he goes sprinting into his room.

"CASEY!" I hear him yell a second later from the inside of his room.

I can't help it; once again I burst into laughter as he comes stomping back to me.

"Give me back my clothes."

I'm still laughing.

"Casey I'm serious. I want my clothes back."

"Baby…dish out …can't…take...it" I try to respond but can't seem to get a hold of myself.

The look on his face…its just priceless. The saying 'if looks could kill' comes to mind.

He's really annoyed now. Especially since I have yet to stop laughing.

He moves right up close to me our chest only inches apart.

My breath hitches, my laughter gone.

He brings his head to my ear and whispers.

"If you wont give them back then I'm taking them back."

Before what he said even registers his hands take hold of the hem of my shirt –well, technically it's his shirt - and quickly slips it over my head.

I stand there stunned at what just happened.

A cough comes from my doorway and Derek and I both turn to see who it came from.

My eyes grow wide as they land on the figure before us.

Noel.

I look down at myself realizing that I am in only a bra and Derek's sweats. My eyes move to Derek standing across from me still only in his boxers.

Noel lets out a small chuckle.

"I came to apologize for over reacting, but I guess I was right all along."

He turns to leave but stops and looks at Derek.

"Don't forget to use protection, you wouldn't want to wake up tomorrow with any mysterious diseases."

Before I can respond he is gone and I hear the front door slam shut.

My knees go weak and I sit myself down on the ground before they get a chance to completely give out.

It all feels so surreal, this whole day.

I bring my hands to my head and begin to rub my temples a headache quickly setting in.

My eyes aren't prickling. My nose isn't congested at all. There are absolutely no signs that I am going to cry.

I guess I'm tougher than I thought.

"Casey," I hear Derek say, his tone uneasy and his voice slightly shaky

I don't respond.

"Casey, what…what was…are you okay?" he asks his tone still uneasy.

I look up into he's eyes and am surprised at how concerned and sincere he looks.

I take a deep breath and reach my hands out to him. He takes a hold of them and lifts me off the ground.

"Yeah," I say. "I'm good."

And that is the honest to God truth.

Sure, Noel broke up with me but I mean really, I was planning on breaking up with him anyways. So he thinks I sleep around and that I am involved with my stepbrother.

I can't explain it but I just don't care. For the first time in my life I don't care what anyone thinks.

I'll be gone in a month and all of this will be the past. No one there will know me and no one will have heard the rumours that I am sure will start to circulate.

Derek looks just as concerned as before.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

His eyebrows scrunch together and he continues to look at me.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?"

I become all too aware of the fact that Derek is still holding onto my hands. I consider letting them go but decide to see if he'll notice.

I take a deep breath and decide to play off the situation like its nothing.

"It's nothing really. Noel broke up with me because he thought I was cheating on him with you," I say shrugging.

His mouth hangs open and his face instantly pales.

"He what?"

"Yeah it's pretty ridiculous," I say with a slight laugh.

His face switches from white to red in three seconds.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

"What a jackass."

His grip on my hands tightens.

"Oh God, I just got what he meant about diseases. That little shit. I am going to kick his ass," he says, letting go of my hands and sprinting out the door.

By the time I begin to react he is out the front door.

Should I go after him?

I mean Noel did pretty much call me a slut. Maybe he deserves to be beaten up.

…Damnit. No one deserves to get the crap kicked out of them.

"DEREK COME BACK!" I yell while heading out after him.

A/N: Yay! I'm glad you guys are interested in this story!! I think this chapter is better than the last one. I'm not used to writing in Casey's point of view and I had some trouble with chapter two but I think this one turned out pretty well. Let me know what you think!! I love feedback.


	4. When We Started

Chapter 4: When We Started

I make my way out the door and see Derek gaining on Noel. They aren't very far, just a bit down the street. I take a deep breath and sprint toward them as fast as possible.

I reach them just in time to see Derek punch Noel in the stomach.

"DEREK!!" I screech and he turns to look at me, distracted, Noel takes this opportunity to punch Derek back.

He stumbles trying his hardest not to fall over while attempting to regain his balance.

"Oh my God," I run over to him just as Noel punches him again. He once again stumbles, falling into my arms.

I set him down.

"Derek are you okay?"

He simply nods yes, looking a bit nauseated.

"I'll be right back."

I get up and notice most of our neighbours have exited their homes and are now standing on their lawns staring at us.

I roll my eyes. Don't they have lives?

I turn to where Noel had been standing but he has already started to leave.

I take this opportunity to run towards him and jump oh his back. We fall to the ground, somehow I manage to land on top so I'm straddling his stomach. I slap his right cheek.

"No one," I hit his chest, "Freakin'," I hit him again, "Touches," again, "My,"…I go to hit him again but am stopped by someone holding my wrist.

"Casey."

It's Derek.

For the first time since I ran out of the house, I notice that Derek is still only in his boxers.

Oh my God, that means…

I look down at myself.

Bra and sweats just like before.

I look at Derek, then around at everyone staring at us, then down at Noel who despite having been hit by both Derek and myself, is laughing.

Breathe, Casey, breathe, I try to tell myself, but it's not working. I begin to hyperventilate.

Derek just looks at me confused, having yet to pick up on our attires.

I continue to hyperventilate while pointing at myself then at him.

He looks down at himself then his gaze quickly shifts to me.

"Casey," his eyes are wide.

He pulls me up by my wrist and Noel proceeds to get up.

"I…I…I" but I can't get anything out, my breathing still shallow and irregular.

"It's going to be okay," he says reassuringly.

I can hear Noel laughing in the background.

Apparently so can Derek because the next thing he does is punch Noel in the face.

"Shut the hell up asshole!" he shouts before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house.

We run as fast as we can, entering the house quickly and slamming the door behind us.

I pull a sweatshirt off of the coat rack and slip it over my head before collapsing onto the couch.

Derek sits down next to me and gives me the same genuine concerned look he had earlier. My breathing finally steadies.

"Casey," he starts.

I'm not used to him saying my name the way he has been. It's normally in frustration, or anger or annoyance. But today he's been saying it differently, more caring more sincere, like a friend rather than the enemy that he has been since I moved in.

I tilt my head to the side and study his face.

"Casey, are you okay?"

Am I okay?

Let's think…

I got called a slut.

I got broken up with.

I got accused of cheating.

I got accused of sleeping with Derek.

I got into a fight in the middle of the street.

And the entire neighbourhood saw me half naked.

Am I okay?

"Yes, Derek. I'm okay."

"Really?" he asks. "Because you've been through a lot today."

He looks like he wants to add something but restrains himself.

"Say it," I tell him.

"I, well, it's just, usually you would be having a fit by now," he starts, his hand behind his head, his fingers tugging at the hair closest to his neck. "I haven't seen you cry at all, not that I don't appreciate that, but I mean normally you would be having a breakdown."

"Yeah I know."

"It's kind of freaking me out."

"I know what you mean."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"It's freaking me out a bit too. I can't explain it. I just, I seem to have this new sense of calm. Like why freak out about something that can't be changed now."

He's looking at me in disbelief, which I completely understand. I should be freaking out. I really should be. He's the one that let's everything roll of his back and I'm the one who has the meltdowns.

"Well…if you're sure you're okay, then I think I'm going to go get dressed."

I nod my head to assure him I am fine and watch as he makes his way up the stairs.

I sit quietly on the couch and notice that for the second time today I smell like Derek.

His sweatshirt.

It says Thompson High on the front, I thought it was my school sweatshirt but I guess not.

I breathe in the scent for a moment and feel safe and comfortable.

Seconds later Derek is back standing in from of me, still only in his boxes.

I can't help it. My eyes are glued to his chest. I know it's wrong but seriously, I may be a girl but teenage girls have hormones too.

I continue to check him out unaware of the look he is giving me.

"Uh…Casey?" he says releasing me from my trance.

I blush realizing he was fully conscious of me blatantly checking him out.

"Uh yeah. Wait, why aren't you dressed?" I fumble the words a tad but am proud of myself for keeping my cool.

"Well you see I went up to change and then realized I have no clothes."

I start to laugh again. I can't help it. I had completely forgotten.

He let's out a laugh and plops back down onto the couch.

"So are planning on just laughing the rest of the day? Or do you think I could have my clothes back."

I let out one last evil giggle before jumping off of the couch and grabbing his hand.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get you dressed."

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

I reorganize my drawers making sure everything is folded neatly before pulling out my favourite jeans and slipping them on.

I remove Derek's sweatshirt and replace it with a cute purple t-shirt.

I make my way to the door but stop and turn back to my bed where Derek's sweatpants and sweatshirt lay.

I don't know why I do it, but I take hold of the sweatshirt and put it back on breathing in his scent deeply.

On my way out I collide with a now fully clothed Derek.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he says.

I nod my head as if to signify that its okay.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for defending me."

He smiles.

"No one messes with my baby sister."

He seems to struggle with getting the word sister out.

I cringe at his use of the word and he appears to do the same.

Weird, weird day.

A/N: So what do you think? You guys are so funny with the 'aren't they still half naked'! Lol, I love it and I love all the reviews I got!! I'm so glad everyone seems to be liking it so far!! Please leave a review I love getting feedback!


	5. I’m breakin’ down the door

Chapter 5: I'm breakin' down the door

"CASEY!!!" I jump accidentally dropping my toothbrush onto the counter as I hear Derek urgently call my name from his bedroom.

What is going on?

I sprint across the hall to his room afraid that he has hurt himself. I burst through the door to find him sitting at his computer desk unharmed.

"God Derek, you scared me. What do you want?" I ask confused.

"Uhhh…"he starts.

"Well?"

"I…Okay, well I don't really want to be the one to add onto your obviously crappy day, but…" he says turning his monitor towards me.

As my eyes meet the screen they double in size.

"Oh my God, that's…that's…and I and you and oh my God…who…?" I ramble panicking.

"Breath Casey," Derek says standing up and looking me in the eyes.

My breath begins to steady as he runs his hands up and down my upper arms.

"Who would put our fight up on _'u stream i stream .ca_' I didn't even notice anyone filming it," I ask him, my eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know, honestly Casey I didn't notice anyone either."

We stand quietly for a moment.

"Thank God it's summer though, check out the title we could have gotten in shit for this at school."

"What?" I say looking back at the screen. My knees go weak as I read the title 'Thompson High FIGHT Nasey vs.…Dasey?'

I grab on to Derek to keep myself from falling to the ground. He positions his arms around my waist as I bury my head in his shoulder, letting tears fall for the first time that day.

I feel one of his hands move to my hair, lightly holding my head up against him.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers.

I lift my head from his body and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

He gives me a confused look before saying, "For what?"

"For everything, for waking you up, for getting your clothes all sweaty, for making you fight Noel, for causing the world to see you in only your boxers and…for crying."

He lets out a small laugh and smiles at me.

"First of all, you didn't wake me up, secondly, you looked cute in my clothes, thirdly you didn't _make_ me fight Noel I did it because he deserved it. Thirdly,"

"You already said thirdly," I cut in.

"Like it matters…fine, fourthly I look pretty damn hot in just my boxers" I roll my eyes, "and lastly, you owe me."

"I owe you?"

"Yeah, the crying thing…the rest was fine, but the crying…"

I swat his arm lightly then put my hands on my hips.

"HEY!" I say in mock anger.

"I'm just kidding."

I give him as small smile before putting my head in my hands.

"What are we going to do Derek?"

"I don…" he starts but is interrupted by his cell phone vibrating.

"Hold on," he tells me before reaching for his phone and flipping it open.

He looks at the phone, then up at me, then back at the phone.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"What?" I ask again and he passes me his phone.

It's from Sam.

D. I can't believe she put out for you.

I never got anywhere with Casey when we dated.

I want details.

I let out a laugh. I mean seriously, what else can I do at this point. I continue to laugh and fall back onto Derek's bed clutching my stomach.

"Casey, are you okay?"

I continue to laugh uncontrollably while Derek stares at me as if I've lost my mind. After a few minutes my laughter subsides and I continue to lie there staring up at the ceiling.

"Why is this happening to me…to us?" I ask him nearly defeated.

He lies down next to me copying my position.

"Jealousy?"

I turn my head to the side so I am now looking at the side of his face.

"What?" I ask.

He lets his head fall so that we are now looking directly at each other.

"Noel, he's jealous of our relationship."

"But we don't have a relationship."

"Well he thinks we do."

"That's just crazy."

Derek looks at me for a second before moving his head so he is once again looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it really that crazy Case?" he asks sounding a bit hurt.

I stare at the side of his face surprised by his question. Not knowing what to say I shift my head so I am looking at the ceiling as well.

I feel the bed move slightly and I know he is now looking at me, waiting for an answer.

AN: Technology is a bitch. I know it's been forever, and I know it's pretty short…but I would really appreciate your feedback!! So please, let me know what you think.


	6. Thoughts lost in the dark

Chapter 6: Thoughts lost in the dark

"Derek," I start. "I…"

I can feel his eyes watching me.

I take a deep breath and let my head fall so we are once again staring at each other.

"Are you serious? We practically hated each other until today," I ask him quietly.

"Oh come on Casey," he says disbelievingly.

"What?"

"We may not have gotten along, but I sure as hell never hated you."

I look back at the ceiling.

"Did you hate me Casey…Do you hate me?" he whispers.

I close my eyes for a moment.

Did I ever really hate him?

"I don't hate you Derek, I guess I never really hated you."

The bed moves slightly and my body tenses as I feel his fingers intertwine with mine. I keep my head towards the ceiling and my eyes closed as his thumb begins to rub my palm.

"Sure, we fight but you know I'm always there for you. When everyone was calling you Klutzilla I got them to stop, when they were accusing you of grad grubbing I shut them up, when you wanted to go out with Sam I backed off even though I hated the idea of the two of you together, when Scott was scamming you I…"

"You protected me," I say, the tension leaving my body.

"And as much as I know you'd hate to admit it you're always there for me too. When I was failing English you helped me with my project, when D-Rock needed a lead singer you sang, when I tried to change for Kendra and it backfired you showed her the real me, when I was pissing off the football team…"

"I protected you," I say turning to face him.

"You protected me," he agrees nodding.

We lie silently looking at each other; slowly he lifts his hand to brush away a strand of hair that has fallen across my face. His hand momentarily rests on my cheek as he inches his face towards mine. I tense mildly, not quite prepared for what is about to happen.

"SMEREK!!"

We jump apart as his door violently swings open to reveal a pyjama clad Marti with storybook in hand.

"It's story time Smerek," she says excitedly bouncing her way onto his bed managing to squeeze her tiny bottom between the two of us.

I let out a breath and run my fingers through my hair before looking over at Derek.

"I should go finish getting ready for bed," I say getting up off of his bed.

"Casey," he starts.

"I have dance tomorrow morning I really need a good nights sleep," I say.

"But…"

"It's fine Derek. You read Marti her story," I say making my way over to his door.

Before walking out I turn to look at him one last time. His eyes meet mine and I can tell he is struggling with letting me leave.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," I say with a smile.

"Promise?" he asks.

"Promise," I respond causing him to smile back at me.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

1:30am

It's been two full hours since I got in my bed. How does anyone expect a girl to fall asleep after the day I just had?

Derek almost kissed me…and I almost let him.

Would it have been so bad if he had kissed me? Ugh. I don't even know.

He was so sweet to me; he made me feel safe and comfortable. I've never felt that way with any other guy.

I hear footsteps in the hall; they stop in front of my door. I shift my body so I am positioned towards the door and shut my eyes.

I hear the door creak open and open my eyes just enough to take a peek at who it is. It takes a second for them to adjust to the light streaming in from the doorway and I feel my bed sink slightly. My eyes flutter shut as the scent of the mystery person takes over my senses.

Derek.

I feel his smooth hand drift across my cheek and his fingers run through my hair.

"Casey?" he whispers, barely audible.

I stay put enjoying the feeling of his fingers in my hair too much.

"Casey?" he says again, just as quietly.

This time I let out a slight moan before shifting so that I am looking up at him.

"Derek," I say.

He smiles and brings his hand back up to my cheek.

"I couldn't sleep," he says.

I smile back at him.

"No?" I question.

He shakes his head no in response.

"Too much on my mind I think."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what made you come in here?"

He gets up and walks towards the door. Shutting it quietly he makes his way back to the bed.

"Well…" he starts. "I checked the clock and noticed that its tomorrow now."

"It is," I state.

"And you said that we could finish what we started earlier tomorrow."

I smile slightly.

"I did."

"So…I figured since I was awake, I would come and check if you were awake…and since you are, I figured we could finish what we started," he says sounding slightly nervous.

"I guess that would be alright."

"Yeah?" he questions.

I take a deep breath.

"Yeah," I respond becoming somewhat nervous.

His hand moves from my cheek to my hair as he slowly leans his head down towards mine. Once again his scent takes me over. I bite my lip as he makes his way closer to me letting it go just in time for him to close the gap between us. His lips feel soft against mine and my hands move to his hair.

After a few seconds we part, I open my eyes to find him looking right at me. Once again I bite my lip.

He brings his mouth closer to me shifting faintly upwards causing the kiss to land on my forehead.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"Good night Casey McDonald," he says simply before standing up and making his way over to the door.

When he reaches it he turns to face me.

"I'll see you in the morning," he says opening the door and making his way out.

And I thought I had too much on my mind before…now I'll never get to sleep.


End file.
